Kota Bayangan
by alinzajazky
Summary: KiSung is in. saya bingung bikin summary-nya. langsung baca aja ya. ( )v


**KOTA BAYANGAN**

_Kalian percaya adanya Vampire? Dracula atau semacamnya?_

_Aku percaya karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Di sebuah dimensi yang berbeda. Dimensi mimpi yang mereka sebut Kota Bayangan._

Cerita ini hanya hayalanku. Dan aku hanya pinjam nama pemerannya.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita di mana saja, itu bukan disengaja.

~KiSung is in the Air~

Happy reading...

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan wajah dinginnya pada namja kecil di depannya.

"Kim Yesung," jawab anak kecil itu tanpa ragu.

Si wajah dingin menyeringai. "Adik kecil, apa orangtuamu tidak pernah bercerita, tentang kehidupan di dimensi lain?"

"Dimensi lain? Apa itu?"

"Kami menyebutnya kota bayangan. Kota yang selalu terselimuti kegelapan. Dimensi yang hanya bisa ditembus oleh orang-orang tertentu dalam mimpinya."

Namja yang belum genap berusia tiga belas tahun itu menggeleng. Dia tak mengerti dengan ucapan namja asing di depannya itu.

"Seseorang yang tersesat di dunia ini, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke alam nyata, jika dia sembarangan memberitahukan namanya pada penduduk kota bayangan."

"A-apa?" Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan pria berwajah pucat dengan bibir semerah darah itu.

"Tenanglah, untuk kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi saat kau dewasa nanti, aku akan menjemputmu," ucap pria itu lagi. "Dan ingat, jika kau kembali tersesat di dunia ini sebelum kita bertemu, jangan pernah menyebutkan namamu."

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh namja itu.

"Namaku Kim Kibum. Pangeran dari Kota Bayangan. Kim Yesung, kau adalah milikku!" ucap pria itu sebelum menjentikan jarinya dan menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

"Kim... Ki-Bum?" ulang Yesung.

"Kriiiiing...!" suara alarm di meja nakas, membangunkan namja manis bermata sipit itu dari belaian sang mimpi.

Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, namja itu turun dari ranjangnya dan mematikan alarm itu.

Kim Yesung, namja manis itu meletakkan benda itu kembali di atas meja. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai timbul. Sambil terus menatap jarum jam yang terus berputar, ia menggumamkan satu nama.

"Kim Kibum...," ucapnya lirih.

Mimpi itu lagi. Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya dia memimpikan hal yang sama. Dan semakin sering begitu mendekati ulangtahun ke-17 belasnya minggu ini. Apa itu bukan sekedar mimpi? Apa benar ada dimensi lain di sekitarnya? Dan benarkah namja bernama Kim Kibum itu akan muncul untuk membawanya ke dunianya?

Yesung menggeleng keras. "Ini hanya mimpi. Bukan apa-apa. Ya, hanya mimpi," gumamnya.

Sementara di sisi lain. Di sebuah dimensi yang berseberangan dengan dunia manusia. Seorang namja membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat mendengar seseorang menggumamkan namanya.

Namja itu tersenyum.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan datang menjemputmu," ucapnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Lee Taemin berlari kecil melewati beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor kelas. Namja itu baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat sunbae kesayangannya tertarik untuk membacanya. Sebuah buku usang yang tanpa sengaja dia temukan diantara tumpukan buku bekas di gudang dalam perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hyung...! Sungie Hyung!" panggilnya pada Yesung yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama kekasihnya. Jessica.

Taemin merengut sebal melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Wae, Taeminnie?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Perlahan tatapan kesal Taemin mulai menghilang, terhapus oleh senyuman Yesung yang selalu tampak manis dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lihat yang aku temukan hyung!" serunya kemudian.

"Apa? Peta harta karun? Kau masih main detektif-detektifan sama Onew dan yang lain?" tebak Yesung malas.

"Oppa, aku kembali ke kelas saja, ne?" pamit Jessica.

"Hm..., nanti kita pulang bersama," jawab Yesung.

"Ne, aku akan menunggumu," ucap Sica lalu meninggalkan kelas Yesung.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sica pada Taemin. "Jadi, apa yang kau temukan, Homes?"

Taemin yang juga tengah menatap kepergian Sica, menoleh pada Yesung. "Ah, ini Hyung," ucapnya sambil memberikan buku yang dia temukan pada Yesung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buku catatan, hyung," jawab Taemin cepat.

"Aku tau Minnie, tapi apa yang tercatat di dalamnya?"

Taemin tertawa kaku. "Hehe, maaf, hyung. Itu catatan milik namja bernama Jung Yunho."

"Jung Yunho?" ulang Yesung sambil membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

"Ne, hyung. Ah, Sungie Hyung bukan penduduk asli kota ini, ya? Jadi pasti tidak tahu cerita tentang namja itu," ucap Taemin yang mengundang Yesung menoleh padanya.

"Cerita?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Ne, saat kecil dulu, tiap kali Onew hyung dan yang lain menginap di rumahku, kakek sering menceritakan sebuah kisah sebelum kami tidur. Cerita tentang pria bernama Jung Yunho yang bisa menjelajah alam mimpi. Sebuah dimensi yang dia sebut Kota Bayangan."

Mata yesung membola mendengar ucapan Taemin. Tepat saat itu tatapan matanya juga menangkap sebuah tulisan yang menyebutkan hal yang sama.

"Kota Bayangan?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Kami selalu berpikir, itu hanyalah cerita karangan kakek, untuk menakuti kami agar tidak malas bangun pagi. Karena kakek bilang, dimensi itu terbuka saat matahari hampir muncul. Itu adalah waktu dimana makhluk malam akan kembali ke peristirahatan, sementara manusia akan bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi sebelum mereka kembali ke dimensinya, manusia harus lebih dulu meninggalkan dimensi bawah sadarnya agar tidak terperangkap di sana. Tapi saat menemukan buku itu, aku jadi ingat pertanyaan Hyung tentang dimensi lain waktu itu."

Yesung terkesiap. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Minnie, aku pinjam bukunya, ya? Besok akan aku kembalikan. Oke?"

"Ambil saja, hyungie. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Ohya hyung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ne. Karena mungkin itu hanya mitos seperti cerita BigFoot atau Alien," ucap Taemin.

Yesung tersenyum. "Gomawo," jawab Yesung sambil membelai surai indah Taemin.

Jung Yunho, adalah seorang namja yang bisa menembus dimensi lain di alam mimpinya. Suatu saat dia masuk terlalu jauh, hingga tersesat di alam lain yang mereka sebut kota Bayangan.

Di kota yang terselimuti kelam itu, hidup banyak makhluk imajiner. Manusia serigala, Vampire, Lycan dan bahkan manusia biasa. Mereka hidup berdampingan. Hanya saja tak ada kebahagiaan dalam dunia mereka.

Dalam kepercayaan yang mereka anut, jika seorang manusia keluar masuk kota bayangan tanpa diundang, maka keseimbangan kedua dimensi akan terguncang. Jika itu terjadi, maka para makhluk di dimensi itu akan tidak terkendali. Dan itu hanya bisa dihentikan dengan cara menahan manusia itu di dimensi itu. Sayangnya, manusia yang punya kelebihan seperti Jung Yunho, tidak bisa di tahan di sana. Ia bisa menembus batas dimensi tanpa tercium para penghuni Kota Bayangan. Seperti imigran gelap. Makanya Saat manusia memberitahukan siapa namanya pada penghuni dimensi itu, maka seperti terpasang alat pelacak padanya. Kemanapun dia pergi, mereka akan bisa menemukannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke dunia itu.

_Saat itu aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk setengah siluman yang berparas sangat cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong dan tanpa sadar memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Dan selanjutnya hidupku tak pernah bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Jadi sebelum roh dan tubuhku terseret kembali, aku tulis buku ini. Ingatlah, untuk tetap sadar saat kau tengah bermimpi. Jangan sekalipun menyebut namamu. Karena saat mereka tahu namamu, maka saat itu juga, kau akan menghilang dari dunia nyata. Dan satu lagi, mereka dapat mengendalikan pikiranmu. Saat kau pikir kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka sesungguhnya itu hanya ilusi yang dia ciptakan._

Tulisan itu berakhir sampai di situ.

Tangan Yesung bergetar menutup buku usang itu. Benarkah catatan ini nyata? Benarkah ia akan bernasib sama dengan Jung Yunho? Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk mempercayainya. Tapi..., jika ini hanya cerita imajinasi, lalu kenapa mimpi di malam pertama kepindahannya di kota ini empat tahun yang lalu, masih sering dan semakin sering terulang?

Malam telah larut. Meskipun pikiran Yesung masih terus berputar-putar, tapi matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi terjaga. Perlahan kepalanya jatuh ke atas meja. Dia tertidur.

Hampir subuh. Dan Yesung masih terlelap dalam tidurnya saat sebuah bayangan menembus keluar dari ruang hampa. Seorang pemuda yang sering Yesung temui di alam mimpi datang menembus ke alamnya.

Pemuda itu membelai surai hitam Yesung dengan senyum kaku. Taringnya sedikit terlihat dalam senyuman itu.

"Kau semakin indah Kim Yesung. Dan kau adalah milikku," ucapnya seraya menunduk, mendekati leher namja manis itu. Tak ada gigitan yang dia lakukan. Hanya sebuah goresan kecil sebagai tanda kepemilikan sah atasnya.

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan perih di lehernya. Dan semakin kaget saat mendapati seorang asing berada di kamarnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Yesung dengan rasa takut yang mendera.

"Apa kau melupakanku? Kim Yesung?" tanya namja itu sambil membelai pipi Yesung dengan tangannya yang sedingin es.

"Kii-Kim Kibum?" tebak Yesung.

Namja itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang menakutkan bagi Yesung.

"Ternyata ingatanmu sangat bagus. Tapi wajar saja, karena wajahku tidak berubah sejak terakhir pertemuan kita. Benar begitu kan?" ucap Kibum lagi yang membuat Yesung semakin ketakutan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hanya ingin memberi salam pada calon pendampingku, sebelum aku membawamu ke dunia barumu,"

"A-apa?"

"Jangan memasang wajah setakut itu. Aku bukan orang jahat kan?"

"Kau bahkan bukan orang kan?" sahut Yesung. "Kau ini apa? Apa benar kau makhluk dari dimensi lain yang muncul saat subuh?"

Kibum tertawa. "Kau membaca buku milik Jung Yunho?" tebaknya.

"A-apa?" Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya cerita karangan manusia. Kami ini sama seperti kalian. Dunia kami sama seperti dunia kalian. Hanya saja, di sana tak ada matahari. Kami juga bisa jatuh cinta. Seperti saat ini, aku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Kibum sambil menatap mata Yesung.

Namja manis itu mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya terpaku tak mampu bergerak. Hanya sepasang matanya yang terus menatap Kibum yang menatap padanya. Mata itu menghipnotisnya untuk tetap memandang lurus padanya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, saat manusia menyebutkan namanya pada bangsa kami, itu hanya seperti memasukkan tanda pengenal sebagai kunci masuk kami ke dunia manusia. Dan saat kami memperkenalkandiri, maka artinya kalian selamanya akan terikat pada kami. Jung Yunho, salah mengartikan semua itu," ucap Kibum yang entah sejak kapan telah tak berjarak lagi dengan Yesung.

Tak ada nafas yang menerpa, tak ada tanda kehidupan, hanya hawa dingin yang terasa saat Namja itu mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung sebelum menghilang dalam satu jentikan jarinya. Dan Yesung kemabli bisa bergerak.

"Di-dia...," ucapnya terbata. Dengan tangan bergetar namja manis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Jantungnya berdesir. Bukan lagi karena ketakutan. Tapi kaena perasaan asing yang tak dia kenali.

Apa dia jatuh cinta? Atau pikirannya telah dimanipulasi oleh makhluk yang tidak jelas apa spesiesnya itu.

Entah kenapa Yesung benci matahari hari ini. Dia memang lebih suka mendung, tapi tidak sampai membenci matahari. Bahkan matanya tak kuat dengan silau yang tak seberapa itu.

"Oppa! Apa itu di lehermu? Kau tidak sedang main mata di belakangku kan?" tanya Sica saat melihat tanda kebiruan di leher Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Belum juga Sica menyahut saat Taemin tiba-tiba muncul.

"Huwaaa! Hyung, Noona! Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" teriak Taemin sambil menatap Sica tajam.

"Bukan aku! Tuh, kan Oppa, bahkan Taemin juga mencurigaimu. Dari siapa tanda di leher oppa itu?" tanya Sica emosi.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi yesung menatap mereka tak mengerti. "Tanda apa?" tanyanya sambil mengaca dengan layar Hpnya.

Dan namja manis itu hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat dua tanda di lehernya. Sejak kapan tanda itu ada di sana?

"Aku yang membuatnya," ucap seseorang di belakang Yesung.

"Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung saat melihat namja Vampire itu.

"Siapa dia Oppa?" tanya Sica.

"Sica, kau juga melihatnya? Taeminnie juga?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan tak mengerti dari Taemin dan Jessica.

"Maaf, aku membatalkan janjiku untuk menjemputmu besok saat usiamu genap 17 tahun. Karena aku tidak suka melihat kau bersama mereka," ucap Kibum.

"A-apa?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya cemburu," ucap Kibum lagi.

Deg! Jantung Yesung berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Jadi, bersediakankah ikut bersamaku Kim Yesung?" tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya tak perlu jawaban. Karena sekalipun Yesung menolak, dia akan membuatnya berkata 'ya' hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Ne...," ucap Yesung dengan tatapan mata yang mulai meredup.

Kibum menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung. Dan namja itu menyambutnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ne, Kim Kibum," ucap Yesung sambil berjalan mengikuti Kibum keluar dari ruang musik tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan Taemin dan Sica.

"Oppa...! Oppa kau mau kemana?"

"Hyung!"

Panggil Taemin dan Sica sambil mengejar keduanya. Tapi anehnya, sekencang apapun keduanya berlari, tetap tak bisa mengejar dua namja yang hanya berjalan perlahan itu.

"Oppa! Kembali, jangan tinggalkan aku! Oppa!" panggil Sica.

Kibum menoleh. Tatapannya tampak menakutkan.

Taemin menghentikan larinya dan menahan Sica.

"Lepaskan aku Taemin'ah, aku harus mengejar Yesung oppa. Dia tidak boleh pergi!" teriak Sica histeris.

"Anni. Kita tidak akan bisa Noona," ucap Taemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kim Kibum...," ucap Taemin lirih.

"A-apa?"

"Kim Kibum. Pangeran dari kota Bayangan. Noona pernah mendengar tentangnya kan?" ucap Taemin.

Sica tersentak. Cerita mitos di kota mereka yang telah menyebar secara turun-temurun. Benarkah dia nyata?

Sica mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taemin saat merasakan suasana di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi mencekam. Dan tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelimuti tempat itu. Dan saat kabut itu hilang, Yesung telah menghilang bersamanya.

"Oppaaaa!" teriak Sica bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh yeoja itu ke tanah.

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Namja itu mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung. "Dimana Sica dan Taemin? Terakhir yang aku ingat, kita sedang bersama mereka kan?"

"Mereka ada di dunia mereka. Apa kau ingin kembali ke sana?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan yang menembus ke dalam iris Yesung.

Yesung sadar, Vampire itu sedang berusaha memanipulasi pikirannya. Dia sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin menolaknya.

"Jadi apa kau akan tinggal?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Ne, aku akan tinggal," ucap Yesung.

Kibum tersenyum lalu menjentikan jarinya, dan itu membuatnya sekejab mata berada di depan Yesung.

"Aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah menolakku. Karena kau milikku, Kim Yesung," ucapnya seraya menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu merunduk ke leher Yesung.

Dan namja manis itu hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah saat bibir dingi Kibum menyentuh lehernya. Lalu detik berikutnya mata itu terbuka lebar saat taring Kibum menembus kulitnya.

"Selamat datang di Kota Bayangan!"

_Kalian percaya Vampire? Aku percaya, karena aku bagian dari mereka_.

**END**

**_Huwaa... apa ini? Niatnya mau lanjutin And I love You-nya tapi malah tergoda pengen bikin fanfict kenapa genrenya jadi begini? Maaf kalo ceritanya agak ngawur. Soalnya aku juga bingung bacanya. Haha..._**

**_Jangan bosan ya Chingu..._**


End file.
